


be my valentine

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buckley-Diaz Family (9-1-1 TV), Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Valentine's Day, his dad might be oblivious but he isn't, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “What sort of stupid joke is this, Buck?”Buck gapes, holding his hands up in mock-surrender. “Hey, I didn’t do this! I was driving.”(or Christopher gets sick of his dad and Buck being oblivious idiots and decides to help them out)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 448





	be my valentine

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt over on [tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/). I hope it's okay!

Christopher tries his best to hide his amusement as Eddie walks away, leaving him alone with the laptop – which is set up on a pull-away table that they’d bought for convenience. It took a while to get his dad to trust him with technology after his ‘minor meltdown’ (as Buck likes to call it) and, after what he has planned, he probably won’t be seeing a screen for another few weeks.

It’ll be worth it, though. As long as it works.

He opens up Facebook, glad that his dad wasn’t paranoid enough to log himself out of his account, and heads straight towards the messages. It’s no surprise that Buck is at the top of his recent conversations.

Clicking it open, he smirks to himself as he quickly changes Buck’s nickname in the chat from ‘Buckaroo 2.0’ to ‘Husband Material’

Without waiting for Buck to check the message, Christopher quickly logs out of his dad’s account and signs back in again, only this time as Buck since he memorised his password when he let Christopher use Facebook on his phone last weekend. Another privilege he’ll be losing.

Shame.

Wasting no time, Christopher repeats the motions of finding Buck’s conversations – his dad, yet again, being at the top of the list. He laughs when he notices the nickname is already set as ‘Prince Charming’ but deletes it to replace it with ‘Wife To Be’. He hits save and leans back with pride. If this works, he deserves a medal.

He logs out again, trying to cover his tracks as best as he can, and pulls up an online maths game to seem less suspicious in case his dad walks back in. Which he probably would do, if the doorbell didn’t suddenly sound through the house.

“One second!” Eddie calls from the kitchen, the sound of pans clattering following. Christopher leans back on the couch, able to see his dad rush to the door and rip it open.

The Gods are either on Christopher’s side or out to get him, he realises, as his dad steps to the side to reveal none other than Buck stood on their front step. He has his phone – along with two pizza boxes – in hand. Apparently, they’d already arranged to spend Valentine’s Day (well, what’s left of it) together. Christopher sighs. Sometimes he questions his dad’s obliviousness.

Buck is actually looking down at his phone already, head cocked to the side with a quizzical expression on his face, that he soon directs upwards.

“Uh…Eds?” Buck asks, stepping into the house and not, for a second, caring about having to squeeze past Eddie in order to do so. “You got something you wanna tell me?”

“Yeah. You’re late.” Eddie complains, taking the pizzas from Buck’s hands and placing them on the table behind him.

Buck shakes his head. “Not what I meant. Also, no, I’m five minutes late which hardly counts.” Before Eddie can say anything in response, Buck shoves his phone in Eddie’s face and Christopher watches from the couch as his dad reads over what’s on the screen. Judging by the very obvious blush that spreads across his face, as well as Buck’s nervous lip biting, they’ve seen his handy work.

“I-… I didn’t do that.” Eddie stammers, eyes flicking between the phone and Buck’s face, “Wife to be? Since when am I the wife?!”

“Wait, what?” Buck frowns, pulling his phone back to look at it again before laughing, “Seriously? That’s your issue here?”

Eddie flails his arms, “No! I mean- maybe. What sort of stupid joke is this, Buck?”

Buck gapes, holding his hands up in mock-surrender. “Hey, I didn’t do this! I was driving.”

“Well I didn’t do it.” Eddie defends.

There’s a brief moment of silence and Christopher swears he hears the cogs turning in his dad’s head before he turns around to glare at him.

“Christopher.” Eddie’s voice is low, his ‘do not mess with me’ tone that he rarely uses on Christopher. Christopher swallows, suddenly wondering whether this was a good idea after all.

He’s about to shake his head, play innocent, when Buck bursts out laughing, his hand falling heavily on Eddie’s shoulder as he doubles over.

“Oh my God,” Buck wipes at his eyes, smiling over at Christopher, “you didn’t!” It’s not a question, though. There’s no doubt in Buck’s voice that Christopher is responsible. He can’t back out of this now.

“I didn’t know you were coming over.” he tells Buck, but he’s watching his dad. Eddie’s expression shifts from confusion, a brief flash of annoyance, before a smile breaks out across his face and he joins Buck in his laughter.

“It’s Sunday.” Buck says, matter-of-factly. In all fairness, he does come over for dinner most Sundays. Christopher hadn’t really considered that today, though.

“It’s Valentine’s Day.” he argues back.

Eddie shakes his head, turning to look back at Buck, who’s looking rather sheepish now. “He has a point.” Eddie tells Buck and Buck smirks.

“I guess so…”

The atmosphere has shifted now, thick with a tension Christopher has grown all too familiar with whenever his dad and Buck are in the same room. He sighs, focusing back on his laptop as he shuts it down and leaves the adults to figure things out for themselves.

Their voices are quieter as they step closer to one another in the corner of Christopher’s eye. Buck grazes a hand over Eddie’s arm, lingering longer than usual, as he says, “I’ll be your Valentine, if you’ll be mine.”

Eddie lets out an amused huff before he reaches out and fists the front of Buck’s shirt, pulling him down into a kiss that only lasts a second – both of them all too aware of the kid in the room, which Christopher is grateful for. He may have set them up, but that doesn’t mean he wants to have front row seats to the results of his matchmaking.

“You were already my Valentine, you idiot.” Eddie says, causing Buck to laugh.

They step apart, Eddie leaving to grab some plates as Buck opens up the pizza boxes and Christopher shuffles his way to the end of the couch to make room for them both. When they join him, Buck handing him a plate of pizza with a wink, Christopher can’t help but feel happy over the way his dad is now smiling widely, leaning into Buck’s side with a content sigh.

He thinks he’s got away with it, happily tucking into his food, when Buck suddenly leans forward to look his way with a knowing smirk. “I am definitely changing my password after this.”

Christopher shrugs, a string of cheese leaving his mouth as he says, “I don’t need it now.”

**Author's Note:**

> writing as an 11 year old is a lot easier said than done...especially trying to think of pick-up lines. my mind is too deep in the gutter for that xD
> 
> I hope this doesn't suck too much! tysm for reading <3


End file.
